Yukida dynasty
The Yukida dynasty is the royal family ruling over Ezo , it's subordinate regions, later the entirity of Japan, and eventually even the Greater Japanese empire. This family, also known as the Royal Family, resides in Yukimasa Palace, in Sapporo. Direct members Yukida Kenji Kenji is the head of the family, as well as the king of Ezo, Grand Marshall of its army, and Fleet Admiral of its fleet. Despite being occupant of the military rank of Grand Marshall, he is not very skilled at strategies on the battlefield. This work is mainly done by his brother, Hakuji, who is a very skilled Field Marshall. However, on greater scale, Kenji is very cunning in plotting against his enemies. Also, his title of Fleet Admiral is more deserved than its army counterpart, for he is a fearsome admiral, having designed most of the Royal Fleet's ships all by himself. Kenji has a personality of being very calm and timid, however fierce in times of war. The latter is true because of his great desire to conquer whatever lies before his feet. His ingeniosity, and the help of his loyal generals and soldiers, help him in making this true. Yukida Hakuji Prince Hakuji is Kenji's brother and second-in-command. He posesses far more skill on the battlefield than his official superior, therefore he is the actual leader of the Yukidan Army. He solely bears the rank of Field Marshall, next to Grand Marshall the highest rank in the army. He has studied the Book of Five Rings, as well as the Art of War, and numerous other literary works on warfare, and never stops to perfect his skills of triumphing over the enemy. He is very calm, just like his brother, and loyal to him. He give his loyalty to the king priority over the emotional relation with his brother. Brave and selfless, he serves his king, without letting his own dignity suffer from it, though. Murata Kaneo Prince Kaneo is a general in the Yukidan Army, and overseer of the Army. He regulates the military finances, as well as trade products, manufacture of weapons and armor, and their relation to taxes in Ezo. He is responsive, but can be icecold when needed in the given situation. Very loving towards his sister, he always keeps an eye on her, to keep her safe from danger. Murata Naoko Lady Naoko is Kaneo's sister, as well as the oneesan of the Ladies of the Palace, the female servants and inhabitants of the Yukimasa Palace. Dewa Tsunehara Prince Tsunehara is a general in the Yukidan Army, and leader of the Sapporo Defense Force, the forces that are garrisoned in and around Sapporo to protect the royal capital from offenders. Dewa Nobuhara Prince Nobuhara, Tsunehara's brother, is a general in the Yukidan Army, and second-in-command of the Sapporo Defense Force. Hasegawa Akira Prince Akira is an admiral in the Yukidan Fleet, and naval second-in-command to Kenji himself. Matsudaira Katamori Prince Katamori is a general in the Yukidan Army, and in charge of overseeing newly captured territory. Matsudaira Sadaaki Prince Sadaaki, Katamori's brother, is a general in the Yukidan Army, and second-in-command to his brother. Kamon The kamon (family crest) of the Yukida consists of a snowflake motive, around three bars of iron, thus it is called the Iron Snowflake. It is sometimes said that the three triangles represent three dragon scales, but this is a misconception caused by the resemblance with the Hojo crest. The Iron Snowflake is, when used as family crest, usually depicted in gold on a dark red background. In the Yukidan Army, the crest is often shown in other colours, with a certain combination meaning that the battalion carrying the flag is part of a certain branch of the army. The crest is considered a sacred emblem, and there are certain laws and restrictions about where it should be used, or where it may not be used.